Liquid crystals (LCs) have properties between conventional liquids and solid crystals. A liquid crystal flows like a liquid but molecules of the liquid crystal can be oriented in a way like a solid crystal. In different phases of the liquid crystal, the optical properties are different. Electronic display devices can include liquid crystal cells to display various types of information.